


It Was Worth It

by leedsharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, I KNOW ITS WEIRD TO HAVE THE PATIENT FUCK THE DOCTOR BUT IDGAF, IT HAD TO BE TOP LOUIS OK DEAL WITH IT, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Smut, basically they fuck in the doctor's office, doctor!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fluff, larry stylinson smut, threw in some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsharry/pseuds/leedsharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to the doctor for a prostate exam and ends up getting hard, it's a good thing that he and his doctor are close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how prostate exams work but bear with me I just googled it tbh
> 
> prompt idea goes to @safetyblounket on twitter go follow her!!!
> 
> I also dedicate this to @sodapoplou on twitter much love bran ♡

Louis hates going to the doctors.

Like he absolutely hates it more than anything in the whole entire world.

He hates how they always call him back for a regular checkup after every 6 months just to check his pulse and weight and how it all somehow equals a shitload of money by the time he leaves.

However, the exam he had to go to today was probably his least favorite exam that had ever existed. But he guessed that it's something that's kind of important for every gay guy out there like himself so he figured it's worth a shitload of money. And plus he does value his prostate a whole lot so he really doesn't want that thing to get an infection or something.

He was still currently laying in bed staring at the ceiling debating if he should blow the whole appointment off or not but then he figured that if he did blow it off they would never stop ringing him reminding him to reschedule his appointment so he decided that it was now or never. He slowly rolled off his bed and went to take a shower because of course you had to be clean for this doctor's visit. When he finished, feeling more cleaner than ever, he went to find some clothes. He threw on whatever he found because at this point he asked himself, does he actually care about what his prostate doctor is going to think about his outfit?

He drove there listening to the radio trying to think of how this is all actually going to happen. "Are there all male doctors? Is there going to be a bunch of men walking around naked? Fucking christ they better not be old. Maybe some of them will be fit...Maybe I did make a good decision in doing this." He's never been to this doctor before. He has a friend who recommended going to see this doctor because apparently he was the best doctor ever so Louis threw his cares out into the wind and said hey why the fuck not. The doctor's name was Styles..? well he thought; he really didn't have the best memory at all. He pictured this Styles guy as a middle-aged man most likely and that did not make Louis feel any better about making this decision.

He reached the building which looked like a normal building and Louis decided it was safe to conclude that his friend wasn't leading him to an abandoned building where they were just going to torture him. Again, Louis really hates doctors.

He walked through the front door and oh god the smell of doctor and clean and sanitizer and it really took everything in Louis' might to not back right through the doors and sprint away from this building and never look back. But of course before he could decide about it the woman at the front desk asked, "Hello how may I help you?" with a smile. 

"Uh, hi hello I'm here for the uhm prostate exams?" he said flustered and turning red as he scratched his head to try and tame the awkward situation. 

"Oh yes of course! You'll take the lift to the 3rd floor and it will be the second door on your right," she smiled without seeming phased by it at all. "Thanks," Louis murmured and walked away as quickly as he could into the empty lift. He pressed the button and waited until the doors closed so he could go up against a wall and close his eyes for a moment. He breathed in and out, in and out and then started to wonder why the fuck was he even worrying about this. All he had to do was get in, get out, and then he wouldn't have to come here for another 6 months. Actually no screw that he wasn't coming back here, period. The ring of the lift brought him out of his momentary peace so he opened his eyes and walked out when the doors opened.

With every step towards the door he felt his the pit of his stomach grow with worry and confusion as to why he's still worrying. But he got to the door and opened it muttering a small, "fuck," when he saw that there were several other people in there. 

He went to write his name down on the check-in list and sat down in a free chair and stared at his feet until he heard a nurse's high-pitched voice say, "Louis Tomlinson?" He looked at her and got up and then followed her down the corridors. "So, um, just one question. Is this Dr. Styles young or..." he trailed off not wanting to sound completely rude. "Oh I think you'll like him he's a sweet man," she smiled as they reached the room. Louis noticed that his room was at the end of a long corridor that had only 1 or so other rooms down it but he didn't really think anything of it and sat down on those patient chairs with the crinkly paper. "Dr. Styles will be right with you," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Great just another thing that Louis hates. This obnoxious crinkly paper that has to make a noise every time he fucking moves. He was just about to think of every reason why he hated that stupid crinkly paper when the door opened and a man with curly brown hair stepped in. He first thought that this patient must've just entered the wrong room but once he turned around the name tag said it all. "Hi, I'm Dr. Styles but you can call me Harry, and you must be Louis...Tomlinson is that correct?" the man with god-like features spoke to Louis. He even stuck out his hand to shake it and oh wow even those had to be made my god himself, he probably even payed special attention to each finger sculpting them so that they're absolutely perfect. 

Louis realized that he must've been caught staring at his hand for a good 6 seconds before he brought himself out of that trance and shook his hand back and said with the most charming smile he could possibly manage right now, "Yes hi I'm Louis." And for the first time since Dr. Styles or Harry has walked into the room, Louis was able to get a really good look at his eyes.

They were probably the prettiest pairs of eyes he has ever seen in his whole life of existence. The greenest eyes he's seen as well. They were greener than a whole forest of trees and most likely every piece of jade that's located on earth and wow Louis could just stare at them forever.

But he couldn't because as soon as their handshake started it stopped and Harry was turned around writing something down on his clipboard. Louis sighed and wiped his now sweaty hands on his joggers. He really hoped they weren't that sweaty when he was shaking hands with him. "So, um Dr. Styles or Harry, what exactly is going to happen in this exam I've never done one before," Louis said a little comprehensive. "It's going to be fine," he responded probably noticing the nervous look on Louis' face, "we're just going to take a look at your prostate and check for any abnormalities, okay?"

"Right, yeah," Louis said sheepishly. "So go ahead and lie down and-" "Sorry but do you think we could get rid of this bloody awful paper beneath me? It's been annoying me ever since I got here," Louis interrupted. "Yeah of course whatever's more comfortable for you," Harry chuckled. Oh god that chuckle though, Louis couldn't even believe someone as perfect as Harry even existed. 

He tore the crinkly paper off from under him, balled it up, and threw it into the trash can as if he was a famous basketball player and even added the fake crowd cheer afterwards. Harry looked at him with a smile that looked as if his face was about to split in half and Louis returned a smirk. "Okay now go ahead and lie down and take off your joggers and pants for me please," Harry said.

"Now Dr. Styles don't you think that we should get to know each other better before you decide to get in my pants?" Louis jokingly said with a smirk. 

"Yeah okay, very funny now do it," Harry said with a sly smirk. 

"Oh how demanding I like it," Louis said most definitely flirting with him now and noting how Harry's cheeks are red with blush.

He put his joggers and other clothes on the extra chair in the room and laid down on the chair that's slightly elevated but still almost upright. Louis knows that he should feel embarrassed that he's pretty much exposing himself to this man that he's only known for 10 minutes now but he can't find it within himself to feel anything except for arousal. Arousal due to the fact that Dr. Styles' perfect, slender fingers are going to be inside him any second now. Just this mere thought sent blood straight to his dick and now he realized how difficult this whole process might be if he ends up getting hard and how fast the situation will turn awkward when Harry notices it. So he had to push that past thought to the very back corner of his brain and tried to focus on anything but that. "Okay, Louis I'm just going to slick up my fingers, and while I do that if you could rest your feet on the foot rests next to your feet please?" Harry asked him.

Of fucking course they had foot rests. He placed them on the rests and realized how wide they caused his legs to open. Fantastic. Now he felt completely exposed to this beautiful god-like human in his most vulnerable state. Harry pulled his chair in between Louis' legs and raised it so that his torso was aligned with his hole. "Okay Louis tell me if you feel any discomfort," Harry instructed him before reaching out to touch his rim. He slowly entered a finger and Louis bit his lip to try and fight back a groan because dammit how is anyone expected to get this exam done without getting turned on. He could feel Harry inside of him moving his fingers around trying to find his prostate and it all felt so good. Harry bent his finger a little and touched a small bundle to which Louis jerked up reflexively for a second before letting out a breathy, "sorry." 

It felt so good to Louis but it's not like he could do anything about it. "Okay it seems like I've found it but if it's okay with you I'd like to put in another finger to get a better feel of it," Harry asked suspiciously avoiding eye contact. "Yeah sure of course," Louis muttered when really he was fucked because he's probably going to end up hard the second he gets another finger in him. Harry pulled out and slowly inserted his index alongside his middle finger and went to find it again. This time it seemed harder for Harry to find it which resulted in more thrusting in and out than Louis had expected. Louis was holding his breath and biting his lip so hard he thought he was going to draw blood from it; he just felt so hot and worked up from this whole situation. Harry found his spot again and as soon as he touched it, Louis let his head fall back against the headrest, closed his eyes momentarily, and softly moaned like he forgot that he was in the doctor's office. Then he whispered, "shit, fuck," and his eyes shot open as he realized what he just did and how wrong that must've been for him to do. 

"Oh, shit I'm so sorry Harry um Dr. Styles I didn't mean for that to happen oh my god I'm so sorry," Louis continued to ramble and turned red because this is probably the single worst thing that could've ever happened to him.

"No it's okay Louis calm down it's fine really. It's not like you're the first guy to have ever done that in here it's quite common so relax...if you need to do it, do it, I understand," Harry said still knuckle deep inside him but looking at him with an innocent smile which contradicted the whole obscene situation. Louis shyly smiled back but still felt the red of his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He's officially concluded this to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. Harry pushed his finger back up against that sensitive bundle of nerves and lightly pressed against it from different angles. This time Louis settled with squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip to keep anything from slipping out. Harry pressed especially hard at one point against his prostate and Louis noticed for the first time since he started how feathery light his touches were beforehand and now they were getting a bit more into it. He was so sensitive that he felt like he couldn't feel anything but at the same time he felt so aware of everything that was going on around him. At that point he began to realize how good it was feeling and even let out a small enough moan that he made sure Harry didn't hear. However after he did it he did hear Harry grunt and clear his throat so maybe he did end up hearing it. But Louis couldn't believe how good it felt especially because no guy has ever been so gentle with him and caring and it made him feel 10 times better than if he did it himself. He looked down at Harry and his eyes widened at what he saw. 

Not only did he embarrass himself with his moaning, but now he's sporting one of the most painful erections he's probably ever had and things could not get any worse from here. He felt Harry stop touching his prostate and Louis was silently thanking the heavens above because if he didn't stop he would've came any second. Harry pulled out and began to say, "Now everything," he looked up and stopped, "oh." 

"Harry I um this is really bad I'm so sorry maybe I should just leave now," Louis said with a few tears pricking his eyes with how embarrassed he was as he began to get up. Harry stopped him from getting up and pushed his hips back down and Louis finally was able to look at Harry's eyes for the first time in forever and he was surprised at how dark and clouded they were. 

"It..seems like..everything was h-healthy...with your um prostate," Harry said while alternating between looking at Louis' eyes and his hardening dick. "I'm not going to lie, this is the first t-time I've ever had a client get hard from this," Harry said obviously flustered then whispered, "fuck," as he saw the tip of Louis' cock leak a bit of pre-cum out. Louis just sat there trying to get the heat in his cheeks to die down but to no luck and looked up at Harry as he turned away for a second and said with a pained laugh, "Shit I'm so going to get fired after this," then turned back to Louis again.

Louis noted how close they really were and that if he moved his hips up just an inch he would be able to release some of the pressure of his dick against Harry's jacket, but he knew that's just one step too far. "Why are you about to get fired?" Louis said hopefully knowing where this is about to go. "Because.." Harry looked like he was 2 seconds away from fucking exploding, "shit fuck it."

And the next moments were hot and blinding and Louis' brain wasn't able to even comprehend what was going on. All he knew was that Harry was on top of him and kissing him hard and was grinding his hips down slightly on Louis' lap and Louis thread his fingers through Harry's hair and kissed him back equally as hard. Soon the kisses turned into short pants into each other's mouths and Louis needed more at this point. He told Harry to get up so that Harry could sit down and he could sit on his lap. But before doing that, he saw Harry taking off his clothes and helped him with his trousers. Louis took off his sweater and threw it to the side then went to lock the door.

When he turned back around, he saw Harry already completely naked sitting on the chair lazily stroking himself. He looked so fucking good, his hair tousled from Louis' fingers being in them, his flushed cheeks from being out of breath, and pink lips from being bit on by Louis. Just this one look at Harry and he already felt weak in the knees. Before Louis went to sit on Harry's lap his raspy voice said, "Wait Louis, bottom left drawer," and god he already sounded wrecked. Louis opened the drawer, pulled out a condom and gave Harry this look and said, "Harry really?" 

Harry just smugly smiled and said, "Well you never know when a gorgeous guy like you comes along to take an exam like this," still continuing to stroke himself. "Jesus christ," Louis said getting back on his lap and kissing him hard. Louis made his way down the column of his neck leaving little kisses and bit down just above a pulsing neck vain and heard Harry gasp. He ground down in little circles onto his lap then while licking over the lovebite he just made and went to Harry's ear to whisper, "I wanted to fuck you the moment I stepped into this room," then he softly moaned into his ear. "Fucking hell open me up then," Harry said out of breath once again.

Louis shakily opened up the bottle and poured a small amount onto his fingers and pressed his fingers to Harry's rim. He slowly pressed one finger in and kissed Harry as he gasped. This time Louis kissed him slow and full of emotion and dammit he didn't even care if he just met Harry, he really loved everything about Harry. He smiled into the kiss and felt Harry smile back and kissed him deeper. Louis slipped in another finger and scissored them to help stretch him out faster. Louis moved deeper and hit a spot that made Harry buck up his hips and pull away from Louis' lips as fast as he could mumbling, "Okay ok I'm ready." 

"Are you sure?" Louis asked because as much as he wanted to do this he wanted to make sure that Harry was ready and stretched out enough.

"Yes yeah please," Harry begged, eyes glassy. Louis rolled the condom on and slicked it up with a little lube and lined himself off with Harry's hole. He slowly pushed forward and waited until Harry told him to move which was only a couple of seconds afterwards. Louis held onto the back of Harry's thighs and started to pick up speed until the only sound that filled the room was skin slapping skin and the quiet moans that left the both of their mouths. Louis lifted one of Harry's legs to changed the angle and both of their moans increased in volume.

"Oh god Louis, harder," Harry breathed out, eyes rolling back and his pants getting shorter. 

Louis tried to go faster and he thought that he hit his prostate but wasn't completely sure. But as soon as Harry practically screamed out his name he knew that he did. Louis kept aiming for his prostate and hit it dead on every time loving the pretty noises that kept falling out of Harry's mouth each time. He continued to thrust faster even when he leaned down to Harry's ear and especially when he whispered, "You look so fucking good Harry, so beautiful like this. You going to come for me? Just like this for me baby?" He heard Harry literally whimper to his whispering and if that wasn't the hottest thing he's ever heard before.

Louis took hold of Harry's dick and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long until Harry groaned out, "Lou s-stop I'm about to come," and Louis just continued to go even harder. He leaned forward and just barely whispered, "come for me," before Harry was cumming onto his stomach as well as Louis' and moaning the loudest he had since they started. Louis kept thrusting and lasted about 5 more thrusts before he was coming inside of Harry with a strained groan of Harry's name. He waited there after a second to regain his breath and come down from his high then pulled out, took the condom off and tied it up and threw it away. He looked at Harry lying there looking completely blissed out and content.

"Hey Harry, can I try something really quick?" Louis asked not actually expecting Harry to say yes to him but it's worth a try. "Mmhmm," he heard Harry murmur still in his blissful state. Louis got in line with Harry's hole and gave a small kitten lick to his rim and heard him whine in reaction to it. He licked again and again just to test the water hearing Harry complain from above him quietly saying, "M'still sensitive Lou. Stop." But Louis didn't listen to him and stuck a finger in. Harry was whining in protest saying how it kept hurting but not hiding the fact that he was getting half hard again. Louis felt for that bundle deep inside of Harry, who at this point just let Louis take control without fighting it. So Louis moved his fingers in quick little stroking motions against Harry's prostate until he was cumming again with a whimper and then a gasp, almost as hard as the first time. Louis went to go clean off the cum with his tongue but then noticed how out of focus Harry was, just little pants coming out of his mouth but his eyes were far off somewhere else.

Louis has heard of subspace before. He's never tried it before but he knows how to deal with it when it happens to someone else. He gently cleaned the cum off of his stomach with a tissue, threw it away, then gingerly sat on Harry's lap making sure to avoid his dick. He rubbed his thumb on the side of Harry's face and spoke quietly, "Harry love, are you okay? I need you to come back to me now, right here with me. You did so good Harry, so, so good for me baby. You were amazing." Louis continued to stroke his hair and his face and give him words of encouragement until his eyes seemed less fuzzy and he blinked as he tried to focus on Louis' eyes and words and movements and it was all surreal for him. "Louis?" Harry asked after fully returning. Louis leaned down to kiss him sweetly, "Yes baby I'm here," Louis said quietly. "How do you feel love?" Louis asked still running his fingertips against Harry's scalp. "Warm and happy Louis, thank you," he softly smiled. "Hey Harry, I know it's crazy to say this after just knowing you for 40 minutes but it feels like I've known you my whole life and I've never felt so much love and the need to protect someone so much. And I'm not just basing that off of the sex although that was pretty amazing too." Louis smiled. Harry smiled back at him that smile where if he goes any wider his face will split in half, and god Louis has never been so sure about loving someone in his whole life.

"You know what's funny? I was about to skip this exam today because I thought it was stupid," Louis said while ghosting his fingertips over Harry's amazing collarbones, "and I'm so glad I didn't."

"This exam is not stupid! It's important okay, see what coming here got you?" Harry said while motioning up and down his torso.

"God you're such a dork," Louis said quite fondly.

"So what exactly did I get out of coming here today?" Louis asked with an intentional tone of cheekiness. 

"Well, not only did we get to have beautiful sex together which was one of the best orgasms I've ever had, so by the way thank you again," he paused to blush and duck his head into Louis' neck for a second. "And if you'd let me, I would love to take you out on a date sometime. My treat of course," Harry smiled brightly.

"That would be...amazing Harry really thank you," Louis grinned and kissed him slow and soft.

They spent a few moments just sitting there and smiling stupidly at each other until Louis realized they were still both naked and there's a chance that anyone could walk in soon. He got up and pulled Harry up after him and threw his clothes at him with a laugh. They got dressed in silence but they both knew that they were still checking each other out even though they literally just fucked.

Once they were done, Harry took Louis' patient form and threw it away except for a small corner of it, seeing that there really was no point in keeping it now. "So do I have to pay for this visit today, Dr. Styles?" Louis smirked. 

"Let's just say that this visit was on the house," Harry winked at him. "Here let me take you out the back door so this doesn't look as suspicious as it really is," Harry laughed. He rested his hand on the small of Louis' back as Louis smiled, and led him towards the back doors using a back hallway just for workers. 

They stopped at the back door and Louis said, "Oh did you need my number?" "Nope, perks of being a doctor," Harry smirked while holding up that small sheet of paper he ripped off of Louis' patient form from earlier. Louis laughed and said softly, "Well text me sometime, yeah? Don't be a stranger." "Of course I will," Harry said as equally soft and linked their fingers together. "Good," Louis smiled and leaned in for one more kiss that lingered a long longer than a goodbye kiss should've. Harry pulled back and kissed him on the nose before Louis opened the door and started to walk to his car but not before he turned back around to give one last wave.

Once he reached his car, he sat down and felt a vibration from his phone. He unlocked it seeing a message from a random number but smiled after seeing the message and immediately knowing who it was.

_I miss you already :( .xx_

He saved the number into his contacts then texted back:

_you are literally the biggest loser ever :) haha but I miss you too xxx_

And yeah, he's officially concluded that he made a good decision of getting out of bed this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also my first time writing smut so basically it was really bad but thanks for sticking with me  
> thank you so much for reading!! :D
> 
> twitter: @thekillerstyIes


End file.
